ISLANDS' SURVIVOR: MONTENEGRO
ISLANDS' SURVIVOR: MONTENEGRO is the first season of Bob's second series of Survivor group games on Tengaged. The series began on Sunday November 15, 2015 at 9:30 PM EST. The original tribes were Zeta wearing Yellow buffs, and Hora wearing Blue buffs. The winner of this season will receive their own group game as a reward. Twist The twist for this season was entitled "All For One or One For All" which centered around the person who received the second most votes at tribal. They were given the option of either helping themselves or helping their tribe. Helping themselves gave them an advantage that only they would know about, and helping the tribe would give their tribe an advantage at the next immunity challenge. Contestants This season featured sixteen new contestants to Series 2, but two have played before in Series 1: (Rose, 3rd Place Season 1 (Mexico) and Will, Sole Survivor Season 1 (Mexico)). Contestants List Elimination Order Episodes Episode 1 "Bye Bitches" The season started with the reveal of the sixteen castaways that had been chosen by Bob arriving at 9:30 PM EST to receive information regarding the tribes, twist, and first Immunity challenge. The challenge was called "The Survivor Smorgasbord" and involved one member from each tribe having to eat a certain dish of food by posting "eats (insert dish here)" a set number of times and then posting "finishes (insert dish here)". The first person to do so would win the round for their tribe. Everyone one on the tribe had to participate at least once, and the first tribe to five points would win Immunity and also an idol clue for them to help search for their respective camp idol, (hidden under a number between 1 and 200). The only participants at the challenge were Grant for Zeta, and Logan, Renny, and Ty for Hora. After two rounds of Grant defeating Logan and Renny by finishing his plate of chicken wings and apple pie and ice cream, Bob grew frustrated with the lack of activity and left Tengaged. Before leaving he left a link to his latest blog entitle "Bye Bitches" as he'd become fed up with everyone lying on their applications saying they could compete in the challenges at 9:30 PM EST every evening. Due to this, the challenge was frozen at 2-0 Zeta by Nasty, the group game's historian and wiki admin, and he ordered both tribes back to camp to sort out the game's future with Bob. Bob decided to make the rest of the season non-live after the first challenge and set it up so the challenge would be finished on Wednesday evening. Despite the announcement, only Logan, Amber, and Tyler showed up for Hora, while only Natasha showed up for Zeta. Thanks to the 2-0 advantage provided by Grant, Natasha was able to sweep the next three rounds and gave Zeta a decisive 5-0 victory sending Hora to the first tribal council of the season. The original consensus from the Hora tribe was to eliminate a certain player due to him admitting that he wouldn't be giving his all in this group. However, the active alliance decided to keep him since he was at least semi active and decided to target one of their inactive members. At tribal that night the alliance stuck together and Ty was eliminated by a 6-1-1 vote. As the person with the second most votes, Amber was given the option to either help the tribe or herself. She chose to help the tribe which will give Hora an advantage at the next challenge. Episode 2 "SEND IN CONFESSIONALS PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU HERE!" The group's second immunity challenge took place on Thursday November 19th, 2015 at 9:30 PM EST and was the "Survivor Spamming Challenge". The challenge was to have your tribe's name trended the most in the blog Bob posted in 24 hours. Hora ended up winning the challenge largely in part due to a combination of Amber's advantage and the inactivity of the Zeta tribe with a score of 11 to 5. The Zeta tribe had no idea whom to vote off at their tribal council, as it showed in their lack of confessionals sent to Bob. At tribal, five different tribe members ended up getting votes showing the level of confusion. In the end the inactive Paulo was voted out 3-2-1-1-1. As the person with the second most votes, Acosta was given the option of deciding to take the individual advantage or the tribe advantage. He chose the tribe advantage which would help them at the next challenge. Episode 3 "Running It" Before the third immunity challenge, Bob decided to make two announcements to the cast. The first one was the production's decision to pull Surace from the game due to being five days inactive and not participating in anything game related. The other thing was the announcement of a tribe swap to keep the players on their toes. The swap was done via Random.org due to the odd number of contestants. The new tribes were as follows: Zeta: Amber, Fire Dragon, Grant, Jack, Tyler, and Will. Hora: Acosta, Alicia, Logan, Natasha, Renny, and Shaun. Due to not being assigned a tribe, Rose was awarded immunity and would be joining the tribe that lost the next challenge after tribal council. The third challenge was the "Survivor Puzzle Challenge" where everyone on the tribe would go to a link and complete a sliding puzzle and mail Bob their time. The person with the fastest time from each tribe would be their tribes' representative time. The fastest time would win immunity. Acosta's advantage would be to nullify a person on the opposite tribe's puzzle time. At the challenge, Acosta decided to nullify Tyler's time, but it was wasted as Fire Dragon was the only person capable of sending in a screenshot with a time. This caused Zeta to win immunity by default. At tribal, Hora once again decided to focus on weeding out their weak links, which was lead in no small part by a certain survivor who was quoted as saying "I'm now running this tribe." This leader's actions lead to the elimination of Alicia by a 4-1-1 vote. After the vote Rose joined Hora as its new sixth member while no option was given to the second most voted person. Episode 4 "I Intend on Winning and That is That" Both tribes arrived at the next challenge wondering why no advantage was offered to the person with the second most amount of votes last tribal. It was revealed that the advantage wasn't present because both tribes would be going to tribal that night to eliminate someone from the game. The challenge that they participated in was called The Endurance Challenge and it required the contestants to post "Gets Point #1" then return an hour later to post "Gets Point #2" and so on until 24 hours had past. The one person from each tribe that acquired the most points would be immune at their tribe's tribal. The challenge was flowing smoothly until Tengaged unexpectedly shut down for two days, delaying the results of the challenge. But in the end it wasn't even close as Logan received 13 points from Hora, and Grant received 4 points from Zeta. (The next closest finishers were Renny with 10 from Hora, and Acosta with 2 from Zeta). Meaning that both of these contestants would be safe tonight at tribal. Hora went to tribal first and they discussed eliminating some more weak links from their tribe, despite the fact that a merge was entirely possible. After some more discussion, the votes were cast and it was revealed that Acosta was eliminated in a 4-1-1 vote due to his inactivity. At Zeta nobody made any comments at tribal so nobody knew who was going. In the end it was Will who got his torch snuffed by a vote of 4-1-1. Episode 5 "Power Duo" After the double tribal results, Bob announced that the remaining ten contestants had merged into one tribe. He decided that they would have pink buffs and made their next challenged be designing the new tribe's flag. The rules were that it had to include the name of the tribe, as well as the tribe's color somewhere in the design. The person with the best design would win the challenge, name the tribe, and have immunity at tribal tomorrow night. After the twenty four hour period for the contestants to submit their designs, only one person had a flag that was ready for the judges. Therefore by default Amber won the first immunity of the merge period of the game. She chose to call the tribe Devil. Category:Images Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:Series Logos